ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Shoes
*Silver Shoes With Pointed Toes* The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Silver Shoes (also called Silver Slippers) are fictional charmed items from the magical Land of Oz. Their first and only appearance is in L. Frank Baum's first Oz book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, originally published over one hundred years ago in 1900. Despite this fact and due to the popularity of the classic MGM film starring Judy Garland as Dorothy Gale, has achieved most people are brainwashed into believing the shoes Dorothy wears on her adventure are of sparkling red rubies adorned with girly bows. But in Baum's book the shoes are infact not red at all, but made of metallic silver in an arabian/dutch style with sharp pointy toes and maryjane style buckles. The only thing the Ruby Slippers and the Silver Shoes both have in common is that in both versions they first were the property of Oz's infamous Wicked Witch of the East, and it's magic can only work by clicking the heels together exactly three times in a row. *In the book, even though these shoes are described as if constructed of real solid hard silver, due to being magic shoes in a magic realm, they are flexible, comfortable and easy to move in. They can never wear-out and are accustomed to alter their size by shrinking or streching to perfectly fit the owner at the time they wear them. Three Times A Charm... In the book, when Glinda the Good tells Dorothy how the Silver Shoes work, she also says that they hold several mysterious power spells inside them. What these specific spells are is left a mystery. The only charm that Baum does choose to reveal about the pair, is that they can automatically take it's wearer wherever they wish to go by knocking the heels together three times and commanding the Silver Shoes to immediately teleport the wearer to their desired destination from point A to point B. *Also, note that the 1939 Ruby Slippers worn by Judy Garland are a much more powerful pair compared to the silver ones in the book. The Ruby Slippers can never be taken off unless through death and can even send volts of painful electricity to shock anyone who tries to touch or steal the pair. This happened when the Wicked Witch reached for them while Dorothy was imprisoned in her castle. Also, in Disney's 1985 Cult Classic Return to Oz, when the Ruby Slippers fell into the hands of the infamous Nome King, he was able to kidnap the Scarecrow, conquer the Emerald City, destroy the Yellow Brick Road and turn everyone in Oz to cold hard stone. Thus leaving Oz and it's inhabitants in a state of apocalyptic ruins. Once the Nome King is defeated, the shoes are finally retrieved by Dorothy, who uses the pairs' power to restore everything to normal again and bring the people of Oz back to life. And even stripping the movie's sidekick villain named Princess Mombi, of her evil powers. However, in Baum's story nothing of the sort is ever mentioned in the 1900 book. The Silver Shoes have dozens of powers but the only one specifically revealed is the power of teleportation. Once the heels are knocked against each other three solid times and then given directions on call; the shoes will take three fast steps so sudden that the wearer will travel in the wink of an eye to their destination in exactly three seconds no matter the distance. In Baum's Original Oz Story: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz 1900... The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Silver Shoes are the first magical item to be brought into the Oz adventure and are the first that are placed into the plot of the story. However, many other charmed items are mentioned throughout the original oz book such as the Golden Cap and in Baum's Oz sequel books he introduces the magic Powder of Life and Princess Ozma's Magic Picture. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Oz History: Silver Shoes With Pointed Toes... The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Silver Shoes from Oz were originally the property and prized possession of the Wicked Witch of the East. The Wicked Witch was proud of her Silver Shoes because these shoes were not just any old regular pair, but a miraculously charmed pair. A pair of which held many mysterious powers inside of them. One of the powers of the shoes had helped the Wicked Witch conquer the eastern quadrant in the magical Land of Oz known as the Munchkin Country. During her Wicked reign she made the majority of the Munchkin people who lived in the east her slaves, imprisoning them tightly in her bondage. And she forced them all to work for her night and day for many years. As fate would have it, the Wicked Witch of the East was accidentally killed by a flying farmhouse that had fallen from out of the sky after being swept up in a Kansas cyclone. When the house came crashing down it landed in the very heart of Munchkinland and right on top of the Wicked Witch, squashing and killed her instantly. The farmhouse that had killed the Wicked old Witch, happened to also have passengers aloft, a little girl named Dorothy Gale and her little pet dog she called Toto. The Munchkins and their dear friend, the Good Witch of the North gladly welcomed her to Oz and thought she was a great sorceress. To thank and reward her for freeing them from many years of bondage the Munchkins gave Dorothy the magic Silver Shoes as a gift. Soon after her arrival in Oz, Dorothy set out to find a way back to her homeland. As it was believed that the only one powerful enough to send her back was the land's most powerful figure known as the great Wizard who lived in the Emerald City of Oz. Dorothy embarked on a quest as she followed the Yellow Brick Road which lead all the way to the city and on her journey she wore her new Silver Shoes. After having many adventures throughout the land and meeting a Scarecrow who wanted brains, a Tin woodman who desired a heart, and a Cowardly Lion who longed for courage. Dorothy encouraged the three to come with her to see the Wizard also and after another set of many adventures, they all finally reached the Emerald City and spoke with the Wizard. The Wizard made a deal with Dorothy saying she and her companions had to kill Oz's last Wicked Witch known as he Wicked Witch of the West to prove themselves worthy in exchange for their wishes to be granted and Dorothy to be sent home again. Now the Witch ruled over the western quadrant of Oz known as the Winkie Country. She also had enslaved the Winkie people to work for her night and day just like the Wicked Witch of the East had once done to the Munchkins before Dorothy came. After being captured by the Witch's Winged Monkeys, Dorothy and Toto were imprisoned in the Wicked Witch's castle. And once the Witch saw the Silver Shoes Dorothy was wearing she thought up of a Wicked plan to trick Dorothy and steal the magic shoes from the girl to gain more power. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) However, the Witch's plans to retrieve the shoes backfired because in defense, Dorothy threw a bucket of water at the Witch who was allergic. Thus, ultimately killing her as she melted away. Dorothy became a hero to the people of Oz, and was praised for riding all of Oz from it's most vile Wicked Witches. But even after the Wicked Witches were both dead, Dorothy was still unaware of the charm the magic Silver Shoes possessed. Successfully defeating the Witch, Dorothy and her friends made it back to the Emerald City. There they discovered the shocking truth about Oz's ruler. They all found out that the Wizard was a phony illusionist and humbug named Oscar Diggs. The Wizard promised to find a way to take Dorothy home to Kansas if they kept his secret safe and the group agreed to keep Oscars true identity a secret. The Wizard made a plan to leave Oz in his hot-air balloon with Dorothy, but when the balloon departed Toto ran after a kitten to chase it and Dorothy was left far behind as the balloon floated up into the sky and into the clouds. So Dorothy, along with her friends eventually ventured out seeking the beautiful Sorceress named Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. Glinda lived in a ruby palace and ruled fairly over the southern quadrant, which was called the Quadling Country of Oz. As Dorothy was desperately hoping she could help her find a way home, as Glinda was her last resort and chance of salvation. It is here when Dorothy finally learns how to use the powers of her charmed shoes. How Glinda The Good Granted Dorothy's Wish... The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Luckily, Glinda the Good was not only beautiful and fair, but also a very intelligent Sorceress who was in touch with all things mysterious within the land of Oz. Glinda kindly explained the magic of the Silver Shoes and the charm held inside of them in exchange for the magic Golden Cap that Dorothy was wearing that belonged to the Witch of the West. Glinda told Dorothy how it worked and how to use it, which was to knock the heels together three times and command them to take her wherever she wished to go in the world. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Dorothy followed the instructions and closed her eyes to tap her heels. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) As Dorothy did this she went flying up into air and when she open her eyes again, she and Toto were sitting on the farmland prairie of Kansas. But to Dorothy's surprise, she was barefoot in her stockings, the Silver Shoes were no longer on her feet. *Since the Silver Shoes are an enchanted element they must stay were they belong. When leaving Oz the shoes are stripped of the magic that holds them to Dorothy's feet explaining how they happened to slip off and drop into the desert below during the way back home. However, having lost the shoes over the Deadly Desert, one might ask how it was that Dorothy didn't fall into the desert too since the shoes magic would not work outside of Oz. This is because she specifically commanded the pair to take her to Aunt Em who was in Kansas. Therefore the shoes were obliged to do as they were commanded before falling off and being lost forever between the two realms that separate Oz from the outside world. *Baum states that the Silver Shoes were never recovered. In Wicked The magic shoes in Wicked are not Ruby Slippers. Nor are they made of silver like in the book, instead they are described like this: From a pile of ash shavings she withdrew a shoe, and then another. Were they silver? – or blue? – or now red? – lacquered with a candy shell brilliance of polish? It was hard to tell and it didn't matter; the effect was dazzling. (2.3.4.20) The character Turtle Heart probably describes their symbolism best: "To look in glass," said Turtle Heart, pointing to the roundel he had made as a toy for Elphaba, "is to see the future, in blood and rubies." (1.8.46) The shoes are the one thing the Witch wants above all else, both in the movie and the book, but Elphaba wants the shoes for slightly different reasons than her movie counterpart. While the movie's shoes were symbols of power, the book's shoes are symbols of love, acceptance, and family. Above all else, Nessa's shoes represent Elphaba's need to be accepted, loved, and considered important, particularly to her father. The shoes aren't just related to themes of family and acceptance, though. They also, as in the movie, represent power. Interestingly, though, that becomes more of an excuse for Elphaba to justify her obsession with getting the shoes from Dorothy: Should she pursue Dorothy, should she snatch those shoes away – and what were her real motives? Was it to keep them out of the hands of the Wizard ... Or was it to snatch back some small shred of Frex's attention? (5.10.1) Ultimately, Elphaba may turn the shoes into something more than they really are. (Gregory Maguire combines elements from the 1939 film and paying homage to the 1900 book by Baum by making the slippers both ruby and silver while adding his own twist to his own version of the classic Oz tale.) 'Silver Shoes' -a Novel by Paul Miles Schneider *'FOR OVER A CENTURY PEOPLE HAVE THOUGHT OF THE WIZARD OF OZ AS A MERE FAIRY TALE. BUT DONALD GARDNER IS ABOUT TO LEARN THE STORY OF OZ IS TRUE!'-Silver Shoes synopsis. When Donald Gardner's parents tell him they'll be taking an exciting road trip through Kansas, he openly cringes. He is sure it will be a boring summer vacation. But at one of their final roadside stops on the way home, they are approached by a poor woman offering to sell a curious item—an antique shoe made out of solid silver. While Donald's mother is initially reluctant, she is ultimately smitten with the shoe and buys it. Donald is skeptical that the shoe is anything more than a relic, but when the new school year starts, he brings it in for show-and-tell, attempting to impress his classmates. His friends liken it to something out of The Wizard of Oz, and his teacher agrees the idea is not far-fetched considering author L. Frank Baum wrote about “silver shoes,” not ruby slippers, which were strictly in the movie. Yet when he accepts a dare from his two best buddies to try it on, frightening and incredible things begin to happen. Strange animals cry out in the night. Dark, shadowy shapes lurk in distant corners. Scratching sounds are heard just outside his bedroom window. And when he meets George Clarke, a reclusive man who has been in hiding and on the run for many years, Donald finds out there is a lot more to Baum's story than he thinks, and comes to discover that the Silver Shoe's are the same pair that a little farm girl named Dorothy wore during a fateful trip to another dimension known as Oz over one hundred years ago. Join Donald as he unravels Baum's earth-shattering secret in …"SILVER SHOES!" The Wizard of Oz 1939 In the 1939 film starring Judy Garland, the Slippers are changed from silver to Ruby-Red. This was infamously done to take advantage of new Technicolor in movie pictures in that specific era in Hollywood. See Ruby Slippers for more information. Gregory Maguire's Wicked Book 1995 In Gregory Maguire's world of Oz, he cleverly pays homage to both the 1939 film and Baum's original envision by making them both silver and ruby. In Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, the shoes change colors depending on the lighting. They can appear to be silver, ruby or even blue. It is revealed that Frex created them out of glass beads and Glinda enchanted them. In the musical stage version, they are silver at first but later on turn red due to a spell of Elphaba's that helps Nessarose walk. Russian Slippers In Alexander Melentyevich Volkov's The Wizard of the Emerald City, the shoes are the source of Elly's (his version of Dorothy) protection instead of the Good Witch's kiss. She is therefore attacked by an ogre when removing them, and afterward wears them even when she sleeps. They aren't taken from the Witch's feet, but rather brought by Toto from her dwelling (a dark cave). This was possibly done to avert the problem of a person wearing them to be impossible to harm, since in that book the hurricane was created by the Witch to destroy mankind, and redirected upon her by the Good Witch of the North, who suffered no ill effects for harming her. It is said she only wore them on very special occasions. They are lost just like in Baum's book. The Wiz 1978 In this funky African-American musical version of Oz, in both Broadway play and Motown film, Dorothy's Shoes are kept Silver like in the original book. Return to Oz 1985 In Walt Disney's film Return to Oz, Dorothy's slippers are kept Ruby. After falling into the Deadly Desert when Dorothy first returned home to Kansas, they are recovered by the Nome King, who uses their powers to invade Oz, conquer the Emerald City, kidnap the King Scarecrow and turn the Ozians to cold hard stone with the help of the vain Princess Mombi. Oz was the neighboring land next to his Nome Mountain who stole his emeralds to build the Emerald City. The Muppets Wizard of Oz 2005 Dorothy's magic shoes are kept Silver in this made for TV movie and are made by Designer manolo. Syfy's Tinman mini series 2009 The spirit of Dorothy Gale, aka The first Slipper, meets her great granddaughter, 'D.G.', in a black and white portal dimension to give her an Emerald Charm that will help her throughout her journey in the Outer Zone aka Oz. The spirit of Dorothy resembles the Dorothy from the 1939 film, yet wears Silver Slippers upon her feet in this version instead of Ruby. Dorothy & the Witches of Oz 2011 In this version, a grown up Dorothy and inspiring children's Author, wears Silver Shoes as she remembers that her Dreams of Oz, are not Dreams after all, but a long line of suppressed memories from real adventures in Oz. ABC's Once Upon A Time Oz Episode: 2014 In the popular TV show 'Once Upon A Time', the characters from Oz are brought into the plot of the story. The Silver Shoes also make an appearance. Legends of Oz, Dorothy's Return 2014 In this CGI sequel to the Oz stories, Dorothy Gale's shoes remain Silver in the comic prequel that starts at the end of the first story when the Witch is melted by Dorothy. Gallery IMG_20141017_173617.jpg|Dorothy Gale in Silver Shoes. IMG_20141017_161101.jpg|Dorothy loses her Silver Shoes on the way back to Kansas! IMG_20141017_153155.jpg|The power of the Silver Shoes! IMG_20141017_153238.jpg|Dorothy tries on the Silver Shoes. IMG_20140505_000459.jpg|Silver Shoes IMG_20140429_074700.jpg|Over the Rainbow and back to Kansas. IMG_20141022_194920.jpg|Silver Shoes!]] IMG_20140429_155450.jpg|Silver Shoes IMG_20140509_203619.jpg|Dorothy Gale wearing her Silver Shoes. Based off the Illustrations by W. W. Denslow (1900) IMG_20140523_084037.jpg|Designer Silver Shoes. Inspired and from Baum's original book. IMG_20140427_070148.jpg|Dorothy tries on the Silver Shoes. Tumblr_n4pbb4Jork1ruwhtco1_500.png|What the Silver Shoes would've looked like in the 1939 MGM movie. IMG_20140427_022841.jpg|The Good Witch gives Dorothy the Silver Shoes. IMG_20140501_231614.jpg|From Ruby Silppers to Silver Shoes. IMG_20141022_190728.jpg|Silver shoes! IMG_20140429_095256.jpg|The Good Witch of the North helps Dorothy try on the Silver Shoes. WO_0005.jpg|They fit Perfectly! 3003650-silver_shoes.jpg|The Silver Shoes in the Marvel Comic. IMG_20140501_230625.jpg|Take me Home to Aunt Em! CAM00104-1-1.jpg|ONE, TWO, THREE!!! IMG_0001.jpg IMG_20141022_190801.jpg| IMG_20140525_135830.jpg|A antique Silver Shoe...could it be one of Dorothy's lost shoes from Oz? T_Wizard_of_Oz_02_0.jpg|From Silver to Ruby! IMG_20140429_053208.jpg|Silver Slippers Nessarose_goes_kelly_by_becca5002-d35iluz.jpg|Let's get some shoes, let's party! Wiz28.jpg|Diana Ross in Silver Shoes! Aug25muppetcap6.jpg|Silver Shoes fit for a Superstar! The-grey-world.jpg|Silver Shoes on the Ghost of Dorothy Gale. DorothyDG.jpg|Dorothy Gale and her Great Granddaughter D. G. IMG_20140429_155555.jpg|Click your heels! IMG_20140429_074411.jpg|Once Upon A Time, Silver Shoes! IMG_20141022_195009.jpg Tumblr_n4pallKJ1n1ruwhtco1_500.jpg|Once upon a Time Silver Shoes 116601077822805568RlMBxhf0c.jpg IMG_20140513_202000.jpg|In the Dorothy of Oz comic, Silver Shoes on Dorothy Gale. Category:Magical Items